Reap
by Crimson Nephilim
Summary: Harry has become a reaper, and Draco had joined not so far behind him. Now that their lives have ended, they only have each other to hold on to. What will happen between the two arch enemies? Slash. Does not have any of the Dead Like Me characters.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Dead Like Me

Summary: Slight crossover with Dead Like Me. It takes themes from the show but none of the actual characters. Harry has become a reaper, and Draco had joined not so far behind him. Now that their lives have ended, they only have each other to hold on to. What will happen between the two arch enemies?

**Chapter 1**

**Life after Death**

Harry looked down at his body in a sort of detached sort of way. He had lost everyone in the war. The fact that he was now dead as well was a bit of a blessing. Now he could be with his mother and father. He could be with Sirius and he could finally apologize to Cedric for getting him killed. He could see Hermione and Ron. He could even make amends with Severus.

Now where was that light?

Harry noticed how a woman looked was looking at him. She wasn't looking at his dead body like the others on the battle field, nor was she looking at Voldemort's body. Instead, she was looking at his soul as he stood there beside his broken form. She was about five foot six and had long brown hair that had a natural wave to it. Her sorrowful eyes were a deep chocolate brown.

"You can see me."

The woman nodded and walked over to him.

"Are you here to take me to heaven? Or…am I going to the other place?"

The woman gave a sad smile. She knew how badly Harry wanted to be with his family. It was sad that this was happening. The boy had been fucked over so many times already; he deserved a chance to rest.

"I'm so sorry. You won't be going to either. You're going to become a reaper."

* * *

Draco wanted to throw up. He didn't know that a muggle weapon could cause so much devastation. He was looking at his own body splayed out on the ground. The back of his head was blown out and coating the side of a building.

Well, that's what you got when you decided to walk through the shady parts of London alone in the middle of the night. Not that he would be missing anything in life.

The war had ended a year before. His father had been sentenced to the dementor's kiss and his mother had committed suicide to keep from being sent to Azkaban for life. Draco had been lucky; he had been a neutral party. Unfortunately, his luck had faded when the ministry decided that they would seize all of the Malfoy family's assets. He had been left destitute and had been unable to get a job in the wizarding community. He had been forced to take a muggle job and live in a crappy little apartment.

Well, now he wouldn't have to worry about that. He was dead. Obviously. Well, at least his mugger wouldn't be getting any money for his efforts.

Draco jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder.

He turned slowly to see a woman who had a sad smile.

"I'm going to hell, aren't I?"

She shook her head. "No, you are to become a reaper. You'll be rooming with another young reaper. He should have been here by now."

The sound of running feet and heavy breathing filled the alley where they stood and a figure with wearing loose jeans, a black t-shirt, and with shoulder length black hair came into the alley. The figure looked at the dead body and winced.

"Nasty way to go, that is."

The figure looked up slowly, only to make Draco gasp. "P…Potter?"

Harry looked up with wide emerald eyes. "Malfoy? You're the new recruit? Alice, you can not seriously think I would let this wanker live with me."

The woman, Alice, simply gave a hum before speaking. "Well he's not living with me. He'll be crashing with you until he can get a place of his own. Besides, you have the best place out of all of us, and that cushy high paying job."

The woman crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just get the poor kid home and to sleep. He's had a long day and you said it yourself that you wouldn't wish this upon your greatest enemy. Well he isn't your greatest enemy so do as I say you ungrateful little twat."

Harry held up his hands in defense and took a few steps back.

Alice smiled softly before turning sharply. "Good." And then she walked away.

* * *

Okay, here is a quick breakdown of the information that will not really be spoken of from here on. The people who died in the war were Voldemort, Hermione, Neville, Ron, Remus, Sirius (in book 5), Cedric (in book 4), Severus, and Luna.

Lucius is in St. Mungo's after being given the dementor's kiss.

Narcissia hung herself.

Alice is the woman who gives out the reaping orders.


End file.
